


Absolution

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessional, F/F, Religion, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Ruby has lusted, she goes to confessional to repent her sins





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing to post on my tumblr a while ago to get back into the swing of writing femslash. I love this ship so much, I want t consume every piece of media with them in (pls hook me up send suggestions to [ my tumblr ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I may have started writing a massive fic to follow this up, like I have 2000 words of it

Ruby knelt. The space was small and cramped and uncomfortable, but Ruby contorted herself to fit into the booth. She knelt before the window, she closed her eyes, she clasped her hands together. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

“Speak of your sins. Repent.” The voice was sweet and feminine, not what Ruby expected. She knew the pastor of the Church, he was a tall man with a deep voice. Not the image of a sweet young girl the voice was presenting. 

“I have lusted.” Ruby had lusted. She had lusted after the preacher’s daughter. _Anna Milton._ Even her name sounded like honey dripping from her tongue. The flame haired beauty haunted Ruby, following her around school, to every party, in every dream. Ruby couldn’t lose the thought of those blue eyes. “I have lusted for a girl, and I don’t regret it.”

The window, covered with a lattice to hide the other side, opened up. 

“You lusted?” Ruby could see pink lips curled up into a cocky smile. “After a girl no less? Does she know?” Of course Anna didn’t know, she couldn’t know! Anna was pure, the pastor’s daughter, and what was Ruby but an example of sin?

“No m'am, she does not know,” Ruby replied, bowing her head. 

“Do you know if this girl has lusted back?” Ruby did not, but she doubted Anna would want anything to do with her. She shook her head no.

She heard the click of a latch, and she looked up. There was no longer a person sat in the view of the window. There was no one there at all. The door of the confessional booth was pulled open, and Ruby was bathed in light. 

Anna stood in the doorway, the light framing her head like a halo.

“You lusted, Ruby?” Anna questioned, words hanging heavy. “Who is the lucky girl?”

Ruby gulped. “It’s you. Of course it’s you, Anna.”

Coy smile on her face, Anna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Ruby’s forehead. She cupped Ruby’s face, held her with both her hands and a look of adoration.

“Do not worry. You are absolved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, sorry about the blasphemy aha
> 
> Please leave kudos, support your local author
> 
> Have a lovely lovely day y'all ^-^


End file.
